24fandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Force
You may be looking for Delta Team, the CTU Los Angeles individual TAC Team. The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D), also known as Delta Force, is the United States Army's primary counter-terrorism unit. Before Day 1 in Kosovo.]] Jack Bauer was the Captain of Delta Force prior to the events of Day 1, gaining significant amounts of his combat and interrogation expertise from his Delta Force training. He led Delta Force teams into various foreign nations to execute classified missions, such as Operation Nightfall in Kosovo, Operation Collegiate in Belgrade, Operation Downtown in Pristina, Operation Lost Paradise in Chechnya and Operation Closed Coffin in Hac. However, these "dark" missions conducted by Delta Force were significant instigators of troubles against Jack Bauer and the United States. The events of Day 1 stemmed from a failure in Operation Nightfall, and the events of Day 3 also came from Operation Nightfall from a case of leaving an operative behind. Day 3 Concerned about the threat of a major biological attack on U.S. soil, Delta Force teams were dispatched by the Counter Terrorist Unit to Northern Mexico to rescue the captured Chase Edmunds and help secure the Cordilla virus. Delta's primary objective was to seize the virus before it could be used against the general population of the United States. All teams were ordered to stay out of sight, so their presence would not arouse any suspicion and observed Michael Amador. When Chase escaped from the Salazar compound, he convinced Captain Reiss to be the scout to signal the Delta Force teams when he has confirmation of the virus. Chase located the virus, and ordered Delta in. The teams moved into a mine and neutralized many of Ramon Salazar's men with the aid of Humvees, AH-6 Little Bird, Air One and UH-1 Huey helicopters. The operators then joined Chase to pursue Ramon, who has the case containing the virus. Jack pursued Ramon, and eventually caught up to him. Jack, Chase and Delta surrounded him, but the vial exploded: it was a bomb, remotely triggered by Amador. Jack and Chase realized that they were deceived, but another Delta Force team cornered Amador. When Captain Reiss and Delta-3 attempted to arrest Amador, they were taken out by Amador's team of hidden marksmen and Amador escaped with the real Cordilla virus. Jack and Chase led Delta Force in a successful hunt for Nina Myers. Delta escorted them to the airfield and Captain Mike Murphy of Delta-4 told them that the Navy was able to reroute a C-130 to pick them up. The remaining Delta Force operators returned via C-130 with Jack, Chase, and Nina Myers to Point Mugu Naval Air Station. Tony Almeida then ordered the plane rerouted, but Jack threatened to kill the pilot if he did not land because Nina temporarily gained leverage. When her advantage was foiled, Jack backed off and they landed at Point Mugu Naval Air Station. Personnel * Jack Bauer, Captain (retired) - Before Day 1 * Robert Ellis - Before Day 1 (retired), KIA * Al Crenshaw, Sergeant - Before Day 1, KIA * Dave Evans - Before Day 1, KIA * Bill Kendall - Before Day 1, KIA * Ronnie Pope - Before Day 1, KIA * Mike Murphy, Captain - Day 3, Operational * Reiss, Captain - Day 3, KIA * See also: ** Delta medic ** Delta pilot ** Delta-3 team - Day 3, KIA ** Trell Stephen Saunders also participated in Delta Force operation, Nightfall, when on loan from United Kingdom's MI6. Gallery 3x12c.jpg|An AH-6 Little Bird from Delta Force's aviation squadron destroys an abandoned car in Posta Mita. Delta1.jpg|A Delta Force Humvee converges on Posta Mita. Delta2.jpg|Delta Force teams engage Ramon Salazar's men. Delta3.jpg|Captain Reiss and Delta-3 team corners Michael Amador. Delta4.jpg|Amador's marksmen ambush and take out Delta-3, as well as Captain Reiss. Background information and notes * Dennis Haysbert, Max Martini and Michael Irby have all played members of a special tasked Delta Force unit on the show The Unit (2006). Category:Organizations Category:U.S. military organizations